


might kinda like you

by RebeccaDarking



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, also we stan joe and langa's mother in this house!!! dilf and milf supremacy, it's short and i have renga brainrot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaDarking/pseuds/RebeccaDarking
Summary: After their fight, Langa didn't really know what to do. Reki was the one person he depended on, and now he hated him. He wished - He just wished everything could go back to what it used to be.or, the fic where Reki and Langa deal with their issues by talking it out, and actually seek help from others for a change.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 200





	might kinda like you

I’m sorry.

Those words echoed through Langa’s mind as he skated, endless running circles around the field. He wasn’t really paying attention to what he was doing, just letting his board do most of the work for him. He was lost in thought, thinking about the upcoming race, but more importantly, thinking about Reki.

It was all his fault. He’d been the one who’d broken the promise. He was the one who chose to skate in the competition, knowing fully well that Reki didn’t want him, understandably, to skate against Adam. It was all his fault, and instead of apologizing, he was just standing there like an idiot, desperately trying to come up with words to say.

He picked up his board and sighed. He should head home.

It wasn’t fun now that Reki wasn’t there.

-

“Do you like them?” His mother asks, a warm smile on her face.

Langas cheeks went red. Like them? Like, did he … like Reki?

Well, of course he did. Reki was his friend.

He had a strange feeling that that wasn’t what his mother was asking.

He thought back to when he met Reki. He’d moved here not really interested in making friends - he was still burdened by his past, by the memories of his dad. It was supposed to be a fresh start, but it just felt like an escape. He wasn’t really interested in committing to anything or anyone, drawing in the monotony of what life felt like. Moving here wasn’t a fresh start to him - it was just another place where things wouldn’t change. Where he wouldn’t change.

And then he met Reki.

Reki, whose eyes shone brightly as he talked about skateboarding. Reki, who only wanted to share something he liked with another person - even if they had barely talked before. Reki, who pulled all-nighters just to help him learn skating, and didn’t look down on him. Reki, who was always there for him every step of the way.

He remembered the first time he’d seen Reki skate seriously. He moved like the wind, free, flying. You could see it in his eyes - this was what he loved. This was what he cared about, and he wanted to share it. And Langa cared about it as well, because of that.

He made Langa care about something else in a long time.

He made Langa care about someone else in a long time.

Did he like Reki?

“..yeah.” He admitted, and his mom’s smile grew wide.

“You have to act on your emotions,” his mother explained, and he frowned. His emotions? Weren’t his emotions what got Reki upset?

“...if you really like her.” She continued, and Langa froze.

“Huh?” He said out loud.

His mother stared back.

Well, Langa decided, it was better now than never.

“It’s not - “

His mother looked confused.

“It’s not a her.” He said quietly.

Understanding flashed by her face. “Ah. I see.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, let me rephrase then. You have to act on your emotions if you really like him.”

Langa looked up quizzically. So… she wasn’t mad? He was greeted by a small smile and a look of understanding, and suddenly about eight weights on his heart were lifted. She didn’t care. She didn’t -

He didn’t even know he was afraid of her reaction until the moment after he said it.

“What if… my emotions are the things that caused this mess?”

“Then talk to him. Miscommunication is the downfall of everyone.”

Talk to him, huh? Easier said than done. He didn’t even know if Reki wanted to talk to him anymore, if his reaction when he saw him in class was anything to go by.

“I can guarantee that if you guys just talk, about half of your problems, if not solved, will be at least understood. And understanding is where we all want to be. We can’t always agree on everything, but we have to understand each other.”

He did understand Reki. He understood why he didn’t like Adam perfectly. He understood why he didn’t want him to skate with Adam, especially after his race with Reki. He understood every bit of his reasoning, and yet he was still here, debating whether or not to break a promise he made to his best friend.

“Thanks,” He muttered, and his mother’s smile grew. He hadn’t opened up to her like this in a long time - or just opened up to anyone in general. The last person he had talked to like this, genuinely was …

It was Reki.

“You know you can talk to me anytime, right?” His mother said, and he nodded.

Talk to him.

He was going to. He was going to find a way to talk to him, and they could sort this out. He’d do anything - skating wasn’t fun without Reki, anyway. He was going to talk to him, and it would be fine. It would be all right. It would be -

‘Everything was going to be alright,’ he repeated, internally.

-

Reki sighed, and stared up at his ceiling from his bed.

This was seriously uncool.

He didn’t want to be away from Langa. It was his fault entirely - he was the one who’d gotten upset at being left behind in the shadows, and lashed out at Langa for just wanting to participate in a skate contest. And now? Now he was all sad, lying in his room like some kind of loser. He’d been the one to break the ties, and now he was complaining about the ties being broken?

Man, this sucked.

He sighed and sat up, and his phone buzzed. It was a text from Langa. He stared at the lit-up screen for a long while, before closing his phone and flopping back onto the bed.

Man, this sucked.

He just couldn’t bear to think about Adam. When he had skated against him, he could feel his presence, no matter how far away he was. He’d gotten closer, and fear had shot into his body. This wasn’t a regular skater - this was someone who was out for blood. He’d faced injuries at the end, sure, but they didn’t hurt nearly as much as the utter fear in his body whenever he felt Adam get close to him, his long arms reaching towards him like he was some kind of doll for him to play with. Adam didn’t think of his opponents as human - they were just playthings, meant to be used and discarded until he found one that properly stuck.

He didn’t want Langa skating against him.

But when Langa had faced off against him? He seemed confident like he knew what he was doing. His eyes didn’t seem to contain fear, but determination - he wouldn’t let Adam’s presence stop him from winning. It was one of the most stunning things he’d ever seen.

And Reki was afraid of it.

Afraid that Langa was going to get bored, and leave him behind. After all, he was just an extra to everyone at S. They knew him as Snow’s friend, the one that was there. They didn’t know him as a skater. They knew him as a support.

He didn’t want Langa to leave him behind. He’d finally found someone to share his passion with, and he couldn’t bear to let them go.

Not again.

His phone buzzed once more, and Reki powered it off.

-

“You know,” Reki said, stuffing his face with noodles, “I don’t understand how you’re always somehow here.”

Joe laughed, and sat down next to him. “Yo. How’s it going?”

Reki thought for a moment. “Pretty shit.” He admitted.

Joe nodded empathetically. “I can tell. The main tournament starts today. Aren’t you coming?”

Reki looked away. He didn’t want to be having this conversation right now. “I didn’t enter.” He said, and Joe nodded. They both took sips from their ramen bowls in silence.

“It’s okay - “ Joe started “ - if you just come by to watch.”

“Leave me alone.” Reki muttered. It had been a mistake to come here. He usually came to this store to run away from his problems and slurp noodles in silence, not get confronted by his problems by someone he was close with. He knew he was acting childish, but he didn’t care.

“Langa’s been acting all sad, you know. I don’t think he wants to skate without you.”

Guilt shot like daggers at Reki’s heart, and he sighed. God, this was all his fault, wasn’t it? But he really didn’t want him to skate against Adam, and Langa had promised. He had promised, and now he was sad that Reki wasn’t there when he broke that promise?

He just wants to do something he loves, whispered a traitorous voice inside his head. You of all people should know what that feels like.

“Don’t end up alone, Reki.”

He looked up and saw a hint of sadness in Joe’s eyes. Huh. Their eyes met, and Reki felt like he understood. He didn’t know what, but he understood.

“What do I do?” Reki asked, his voice low.

Joe stood up and stretched his arms. He looked down and smiled.

“That’s up to you.”

-

**Hey**.

Langa’s phone buzzed, and his arms darted towards it at the speed of light.

Reki had texted back. Finally. Oh god, what should he do? What should he reply with? Langa’s hands were shaking.

He finally decided on a simple _‘Hey’._ Better to start slow, right? Oh God, what if he didn’t respond again?

His phone buzzed. Langa’s heartbeat at an alarming rate.

**Gonna head to the park in about five minutes**.

_do you want to talk?_

**Yeah**

Langa shut off his phone, his heart still beating at rapid speeds. This was it, then. He either had a chance of reconciling -

Or he could mess everything up and they would grow even farther apart and Langa would lose the one person who he had opened up to.

He took a deep breath and counted to ten.

Everything was going to be alright.

-

He waited in the rain. Of course it had started raining now - just his luck. Reki was yet to arrive, and Langa was growing more nervous by the second. He didn’t know what to do, or what to say. He stared into the sky, letting water droplets hit his face, making his vision blurry. Maybe he should leave.

No, he needed to talk to Reki. He needed to make sure that they stayed together. He couldn’t risk losing him or drifting apart.

He spotted a flash of red hair in the distance.

Oh God, what should he do?

“Hey.” Reki started, leaning against the pole that was opposite to where he was.

“Hey.”

“Its drizzling. This was a bad time.”

“It’s okay.”

Silence filled the air for a couple of seconds, and Langa began to panic. God, he wasn’t good at this. He just wanted it all to be over - for them to go back to the way they used to be, without putting in any effort.

Talk to him, his mother’s words echoed in his head. Should he just … jump into it? But -

“How - how’ve you been?” Reki said, before Langa got a chance to finish his thought. He was pointedly staring at the ground, the rain dripping off his hair in large quantities. The weather was just like the day when they had the fight.

“I miss you.”

Langa hadn’t meant to say that. It just slipped out, but it was the closest response to the truth. What he’d been feeling in the past few days was just a sort of emptiness, and all he could think about was how much he had missed Reki.

Reki turned away. Oh no. Was that the wrong answer? Did he mess up even more? No, he knew he shouldn't have said that. Now it sounded like he was trying to guilt trip him, and he came off looking like a terrible person -

“Reki. I’m sorry.”

Reki stayed silent, and Langa’s mind went into full panic mode.

“I - I know me breaking our promise wasn’t fair and I’m so sorry and I know that that was entirely selfish of me and I value you more than I value the competition and - “ God, he was rambling now. His brain screamed at him to stop, but words just kept coming out of his mouth. “ - I know your - your race with Adam made you realize what a terrible person he is and - “

A pair of arms wrapped around him.

Reki had engulfed him in a hug. Langa froze for a moment, and then immediately threw his arms around Reki.

“Just don’t leave me behind.” Reki turned to Langa, and his eyes were glistening. It took all of Langa’s willpower to not break down right there.

“Of course I won’t.”

“Wanna talk in a - better place? One that preferably isn’t filled with rain?”

Langa nodded.

And that’s what they did.

They talked for what seemed like hours, under the shade of the gas station near Reki’s house. Reki told him about his self-doubt, and what he’d heard at S. Langa wanted to punch everyone who said that, and told Reki exactly so, watching his eyes light up.

“You’re genuinely an incredible skater, and I wouldn’t even be doing this without you anyway. I’d never leave you behind - I value you more than I value skating against Adam.”

“Okay. Okay. Thanks, Langa.”

Reki paused for a while, and then turned.

“I’ll come watch.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll come watch you skate. At the competition. I’m not going to enter, but I’ll support you.”

“Wait, but what about - “

“If you…” He paused. “If you think you can handle going against Adam, then I trust you.”

“Oh.”

Langa didn’t know what to say. He really didn’t know how to express what he felt at that moment in words.

Instead, he leaned over and kissed Reki.

He drew back, and Reki’s eyes were wide.

The weight of his actions fell on him. Why. Why did he do that. He shouldn’t have done that. He really shouldn’t have done that. No, and just when it was all going so well! They were friends again! And now he had ruined it, by acting on his desires, without warning -

Reki leaned over and kissed him back.

Oh.

He leaned into the kiss, bringing his hands up to cup Reki’s face. They were all wet and gross from being out in the rain, but he didn’t care.

They drew back, and Reki beamed.

“See you tonight, Langa.”

“See you tonight.”

-

Everything was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> hey :) this is short but I'm writing this instead of doing my Seminar work. follow me on twitter (@mikujeong) or tumblr (@twicesix) for more quality content ~


End file.
